


Jealousy Is All the Fun You Think They Had

by magnetohmy



Series: Steal Me With a Kiss [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetohmy/pseuds/magnetohmy
Summary: Mick tells Len that he's planning on sleeping with Barry Allen, and Len can't help but feel envious (but of whom?).





	Jealousy Is All the Fun You Think They Had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoublyCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoublyCurious/gifts).



> DoublyCurious, my friend, I didn't mean this get angsty but it did. I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> (This is a direct sequel to my other fic "Take A Dirty Picture For Me." If you desire context and FlashWave, look there.)

“‘Ey. Lenny. Check this out.”

 

Len looked up from the blueprints he’d been reading to see Mick holding his phone in front of his face. He took it begrudgingly and examined the screen. The contact name said ‘Red’ and the first thing that caught his eye after that was unmistakably a dick pic. A hard cock with a thin-fingered hand wrapped around the base, and a cum splattered floor in the background.

 

“What exactly am I looking at here, Mick?” Len asked, ignoring the unbidden arousal that sparked inside him.

 

“That is the Flash’s wang.”

 

“Don’t call it a wang, Mick. Did he send this first or did you force him into it?”

 

“No forcin’ needed boss. He was real into it.” Mick fell into a chair next to Len’s. “Did we make a bet about this? Who Red’d go for first?”

 

Len scoffed. “You know we did. I owe you 50 bucks.”

 

“Just 50? Coulda sworn we’d do more than that.”

 

“No, because I was confident I would win and it would happen much sooner.”

 

“I’m sure he’d be up for doin’ something with you. I just made my move before you did.”

 

“Why did you?” Len asked, adjusting his chair and kicking his legs up onto Mick’s lap.

 

“When you weren’t talkin’ to me yesterday I was in the gym and got horny. So I texted him.”

 

Len was still holding Mick’s phone, so he scrolled through the messages. Barry managed to remain eloquent despite the titillating nature of the texts. Mick’s short sentences and proclivity for dirty talk didn’t do much pique Len’s interest, but he’d been on the receiving end of those for years now. What did rouse his curiosity was a video mixed into the words. He tapped on it and watched the shaky footage as Barry’s hand flew along his cock accompanied by harsh breathing and quiet moans.

 

The video ended quickly and Len shifted in his seat, getting hard. He handed the phone back to Mick and adjusted his pants. “Hot stuff, though that is on brand for you.”

 

“Yeah.” Mick shoved Len’s legs off him and stood up. “Promised I’d meet him sometime soon and after that thing Blondie told us about with Jitters, I think I got an excuse to do that.”

 

Mick exited the library, presumably heading to their room to call Barry. Len rolled his eyes and resumed using Mick’s vacated chair as a footrest. He found himself feeling jealous, but he wasn’t sure of who. Mick was usually the possessive one in their relationship, and much less likely to run off and find someone else to spend the night with. 

 

But after the first time they had fought the Flash together, Mick had been the one to bring up how sexy that skin tight red leather suit was. He was the one who fucked Len hard and fast after every consecutive encounter. He had been the one that proposed the bet on who could take the Flash to pound town (Mick’s words) first.

 

Len had so many more chances to meet with Barry one-on-one on the other hand. He was the one to learn his secret identity first. He’d been the one to warn Barry of Mardon and the Trickster’s plans. And Barry had been there when he’d finally ended the monster he’d called his father once and for all.

 

Len’s plan all along had been to seduce Barry to his side, not specifically by getting into his pants, although that certainly would have been a pleasant turn of events. But it seemed Mick had appealed to the Flash’s hidden slutty side. Maybe it was the inexplicable emotional connection Len felt towards Barry that was making him feel as though he’d ironically been robbed of his prize. Not that he thought of a human being as something to be won, Len would never stoop that low. Even so, he had been sure Barry might just have returned some of his feelings. Now with the evidence stacked against him like this though… maybe not.

 

Shaking his head, Len swung his feet to the floor and stood up. He hated feeling vulnerable like this. Hated having complicated emotions bubble up on the heels of what should have just been Mick bragging about his hedonism. Most of all, Len hated that it was Mick, whom he loved more than almost anything in the world, inspiring the envy creeping through his veins.

 

Len marched out of the room and to his Mick’s quarters, barging in with no regard for what might have been on the other side. Mick was just ending the phone call to Barry, a goofy, self-satisfied grin plastered across his face. He opened his mouth to say something but Len crossed the room and kissed him before he could. Mick responded with enthusiasm, yanking Len into his lap and wrapping strong arms around him tightly. Len pulled away, holding Mick’s face in both hands and glaring at him.

 

“Do whatever you’re going to do with Barry. I don’t care. Just… ask if I can join you two sometime.”

 

Mick smirked and kissed Len again. “You gettin’ jealous, baby? You know you’re my real one and only.”

 

Len sighed, relocating his hands to Mick’s shoulders. “It’s not that. It’s… childish and frankly, really stupid, but I feel like I should have gotten to Barry first. With our history and everything.”

 

“You’ll get a turn, I promise. Red’s got somethin’ for ya. He’d be crazy not to.” 

 

“Why?”

 

“You ever seen yourself, Lenny? You’re like a…” Mick appeared to be struggling for the right simile. “Like the morning after snow falls and the light is shinin’ off the ground and all the trees are white. You’re pretty is what I’m saying.”

 

Len laughed. “That’s the most poetic thing you’ve ever said in your life. I’m flattered to be the inspiration for it.”

 

“Well I gotta let you know I love you somehow don’t I?”

 

“Love, hm? Who are you and what have you done with my Mick?”

 

Mick pulled Len into another deep kiss. “Just me, babe. Can’t a guy be corny sometimes?”

 

“As long as you’re doing it about me. And speaking of doing it,” Len said, grinding down on Mick, “Why don’t you give me a preview of what you’re planning to do to Barry?”

 

“You read my mind.” Mick growled, hands grabbing onto Len’s ass as he kissed him again.

 

—-

 

Mick strutted into the bedroom, rousing Len from his slumber as he turned on the light. Len rolled over and scowled at Mick, who was stripping off his clothes with impunity.

 

“What’s the big idea? Can’t you just let me sleep?” 

 

“No. ‘Course I can’t Lenny.” Mick replied, collapsing onto the bed and wiggling under the covers. “I just fucked the Flash and I need to tell you about it.”

 

Len pushed Mick away from him. “You smell like garbage and sweat, go take a shower for shit’s sake.”

 

“If I do, can I tell you about in when I get back?”

 

“Fine. Wear pants!” Len rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head. Mick got back out of bed and Len heard the door open and sighed. He wasn’t going to wear pants. Mick’s showers were long and boiling. He’d be gone for long enough that Len could get some more sleep. 

 

Unfortunately, Mick took an uncharacteristically short time getting back. He rejoined Len in bed, snuggling up behind him.

 

“Ran into Haircut in the hallway. He got a real eyeful. Think we should go for him next?”

 

“What has gotten into you lately?” Len tried to turn around to face Mick but he was held fast. “Seducing every guy you see, did you get bit by some kind of bug?”

 

“Yeah, the love bug.” Mick replied, sinking his teeth into Len’s shoulder. “Now you’ve got it too.”

 

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.” He once again tried to twist out of Mick’s grip but it was useless. “Tell me about how it was banging Barry and then let us both pass out.”

 

“Mm, gladly.” Mick rumbled, kissing Len’s neck and running a hand down his body. 

 

Len resigned himself to the groping, figuring he could at least enjoy it a little.

 

“He was so ready for it, Lenny. All dressed up in that tight costume of his. Made him get on his knees and suck me off. He did real good too, couldn’t take much but his tongue, my god Lenny, his tongue can vibrate. Did you know that?”

 

“Can’t say I did.” Len breathed, picturing Barry with his lips wrapped around Mick’s enormous cock.

 

“Well it does.” Mick wrapped a hand around Len’s dick and started to stroke. “So I got ‘im up against the wall, and he was just beggin’ for it. You’ve seen it, you know Red’s got that nice ass, sweet Jesus it’s even better without something covering it. Soft and plush.”

 

Len gasped quietly as Mick’s free hand caressed his buttocks. One finger slid between his cheeks and teased his hole. Len wasn’t sure which way to shift to give Mick better access.

 

“Was he tight?” Len asked, feeling disappointed as Mick’s hands withdrew from his body.

 

“So tight, like you wouldn’t believe. Felt like a vice on my fingers.” Len heard the telltale sound of a bottle of lube snapping open. “And like heaven on my cock.”

 

One of Mick’s fingers returned to Len’s entrance, this time soaked with lube. It circled his twitching hole and slammed inside.

 

“Fucking hell!” Len yelped. “How are you still horny after what you did tonight?”

 

“Easy. I got the most beautiful man in the world all laid out for me. Don’t know who could resist somethin’ like that.” Mick pumped his finger in and out slowly. “Anyways, Red’s makin’ some damn delicious noises while I fuck him. He’s loud. Lot louder than you.”

 

Len moaned into his pillow as Mick added a second finger beside the first and scissored them. “Not like you won’t try to make me amp up the volume.” He managed to grit out.

 

“Yeah, well, it’s worth a shot.” Mick snorted, jabbing with practiced aim at Len’s prostate.

 

“Keep talking about Barry…” Len groaned.

 

“Had to cover his mouth to shut him up. Kid can cum so much. Blew his load in his pants while suckin’ me, and while I had my fingers in him. Told him he was naughty, and I’d tie him up and spank him, he really liked that.”

 

“Did you tell him he’s a filthy slut?” Len asked, turning his head as best he could to look at Mick.

 

“Oh yeah.” Mick replied, removing his fingers and wiping them on the bed. He forcefully rolled Len onto his back, hooked one of Len’s knees over his shoulder and spread the other leg out as far as it would go, then lined himself up.

 

Len braced for the stretch of Mick’s thick cock breaching him and was not disappointed. The burning sensation of penetration after barely adequate preparation made his head swim and he gripped at the sheets. Only Mick could make him lose his trademark cool so completely. There had been others that he had been pleasured by, but it was Mick and no one else who would ever see him this undone.

 

“You know what he said to me, Lenny?” Mick asked, as his hips pressed flush against Len’s ass. “When I told Red he’s a whore?”

 

“What did he say?” Len asked faintly, voice trembling.

 

“He said that he’s  _ my _ whore.” Mick whispered fervently. “You’d never say that for me. ‘Cause we’re partners. Equals. You’re my other half Lenny, ‘nd I love you.”

 

Mick began to move, thrusting hard and fast, harsh in contrast to the sweetness of his words. The pace was utterly brutal, almost in time with the speed of his heartbeat. He looked down to the place where they were joined, watching as Mick’s dick pounded in and out of his hole. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, almost overpowering the noises of pleasure dropping from both of their lips. Len felt broken, his own neglected cock leaking against his stomach.

 

Leaning forward and adjusting slightly so that he hit Len’s sweet spot with every thrust, Mick brushed the barest hint of a kiss across Len’s lips.

 

“Say you love me too Lenny. Please.”

 

“I love you, I love you, I love you…” Len panted out, beyond caring about vulnerability. “Mick, oh god, Mick…”

 

“Call me Mickey, like you used to when we first met.” Mick grunted, reaching for Len’s hands. 

 

“Mickey!” Len cried as his orgasm bore down upon him. “Yes! Mickey!”

 

Mick let out a genuine moan from deep in his chest and kissed Len, hard and passionate. His movements slowed and Len could feel Mick’s cum spilling deep inside him as he pulled out. Len sighed and closed his eyes, already feeling the soreness that came along with being fucked so violently. 

 

For once, Mick managed to be the gentleman and used the towel that was still damp from his shower to clean Len up as best he could. Discarding it on the floor despite Len’s faint protests, he clambered back into bed and gave Len a very gentle kiss.

 

“Once again I have to ask, what’s gotten into you? That was unusually sentimental. Not that I don’t appreciate a little adoration sometimes.”

 

“Just been thinkin’” Mick mumbled into Len’s skin.

 

“About what?”

 

“When we had that big fight after joinin’ the team. ‘Bout us being heroes. I was so close to losin’ you. And I don’t want that. Just wanted to make sure that we’re all okay. Even if I wander a bit or whatever.”

 

Len laughed quietly. “I would say, based solely on that performance, that we’re better than ever.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“I know so.” Len gave Mick another lingering kiss. “By the way, did you ask Barry about my joining you?”

 

“Yeah, he said he’s down.”

 

“Excellent. Now go to sleep. We can talk about how we’re made or each other later. If you’re still in the mood for it.”

 

“No promises Lenny.” Mick yawned. “Goodnight.”

 

“Sleep well, Mickey.”

**Author's Note:**

> For whatever reason, I'm incapable of writing ColdWave as anything but a deeply loving and affectionate relationship (probably wishful thinking) and the sickly sweet fluff is unavoidable. So is Mick being horny 24/7. That'll never change.
> 
> magnetohmy.tumblr.com


End file.
